One True Love
by SakuraKiss18
Summary: Because no matter where they are, or who they seem to be, they will always be each other's one true love. AkuRoku with RiSo hints.


**A/N: **Wow I haven't updated anything in a while! But I have a few AkuRoku drabbles to slowly bring me back into the writing world! I hope all who reads enjoy them!

**Dedication: **To _Blanqueraq_ for inspiring me to get off my fat ass and write! I love your PMs! Plus you write some damn good fanfiction! That's right it's a shameless plug, go read her stuff after you finish this!**

* * *

**

_1. Rain_

Axel scowled at the rumbling sky overhead as he pulled his jacket hood over his red spikes. The redhead had never liked the rain. The weather became cold, wet, and just plain annoying. He did _not _enjoy the sensation of being a drowned rat. He didn't like the normally blue sky turn gray with the ominous promise of drenching him straight through to his skin.

"Hey Axel, look! Try and catch the drops on your tongue!"

Axel was interrupted from his inner rant by his blonde best friend who was currently sticking his pink tongue out as far as he could into the storm, attempting to catch a few stray drops of moisture, oblivious to the fact that the rain was starting to seep through his clothes. Blonde tufts of hair were beginning to succumb to gravity as water weighed them down. Bright, electric blue eyes gazed steadily at the cloudy sky.

Axel had never seen anything so beautiful...maybe he could get used to rain after all.

_2. Falling_

"What do you think would happen if I fell?"

Roxas turned his head to look incredulously at his best friend, Axel. The pair was seated on "their spot", the top of the clock tower smack dab in the middle of their small town. Taking a bite out of his sea salt popsicle, Roxas considered his answer for a moment before stating, quite bluntly, "You'd fall, splatter into a million pieces, and die," even though they both knew that wasn't the answer Axel had been looking for.

The redhead chuckled, taking a chunk out of his own frozen treat, and turned his pale, tattooed face towards the sky. "There'd be no more worries Rox, no more fights with my dad, no more stupid fretting about college, no more fucking stress."

The blonde contemplated for the space of a heartbeat before shifting closer to his friend and laying his left hand over Axel's right.

"You're not going to fall stupid." _I won't let you._

_3. Kitty_

Loud incessant knocks on the front door of his apartment woke Axel from his peaceful slumber. The spiky haired man rolled over to look at his clock which read 8:13AM. _God dammit, who the hell needs me this early? _

"AXEL! Get your fat ass out of bed!"

Ah, Roxy, of course.

Axel heaved himself out of bed and sleepily made his way to the door. Upon opening it, he found himself face to face with a short blonde who looked close to hysterics. Roxas instantly began babbling some nonsense about his lost cat Namine and how he had been looking for her all morning and how he _had_ to find her because she was a present from Roxas's brother Sora.

Seeing the pleading look on his best friend's face, Axel resigned himself on the fact that no, he wasn't getting anymore sleep, and yes, he would have to help Roxy find his stupid feline.

Two hours later found the two friends standing on a street corner a few blocks away from Roxas's house, one clutching a small cat to his chest, the other ripping Lost Cat signs down from random light poles. As the two reached Roxas's abode, the blonde turned toward his companion and sent Axel a grateful look. "Thanks so much Axe, I owe you one."

Axel snorted. "More like twenty."

Roxas stood on his stoop for minute, looking deep in thought, before he stood on tiptoe and shyly kissed Axel on the cheek. Detaching his lips from Axel's pale skin, the blushing blonde began to turn towards his front door when the lanky redhead caught his arm.

"Nuh uh, you owe me nineteen more." Seeing the look of slightly embarrassed elation on Roxas's face made Axel silently thanked the light colored kitty still held in his friend's (boyfriend's?) arms.

_4. Party Pooper_

Roxas Skye giggled quietly as Axel kissed his down his jaw, long eyelashes tickling his face. Sighing contentedly, he wrapped his hands around his boyfriend's back and pulled him up for another kiss. The redhead shifted his position on the couch so he rested between the blonde's spread legs, bringing them even closer together.

The little make out session was paused, however, when thumps were heard upstairs, seemingly coming from Roxas's brother Sora's room.

"What's going on up there?" Roxas asked.

Axel, none too happy that his kisses had been put on hold, merely replied, "Ignore it," and proceeded to leave a trail of kisses from Roxas's pale lips down to his neck, thoroughly distracting his blonde boyfriend.

_Thump. Thump. THUMP. _

Roxas yet again removed his skin from Axel's lips and stared more intently at the ceiling. His parents weren't home, and the only ones upstairs were Sora and his best friend Riku.

"_God Riku…harder!"_

Well that answered that question.

Roxas exchanged a horrified look with Axel who looked torn between puking and continuing to lavish his boyfriend's neck with attention. The blue eyed blonde didn't let him have a chance to decide though.

Roxas went into 'protective big brother mode' (even when he was only older by thirteen minutes), jumped off the couch, effectively knocking Axel off too, and began stomping up the stairs.

"Riku you _asshole_, get your filthy hands off my brother!"

The redhead remained on the floor of the Skye's living room glaring daggers at the unseen couple upstairs, trying to ignore the 'little problem' in his pants that Roxas had left him to deal with.

_Damn party poopers…_

_5. Beer_

Axel took another swig of the beer in his hands as he watched idiots on TV try to ballroom dance. The colors in his vision were beginning to blur slightly and he was way passed buzzed and well on his way to becoming fully wasted.

The blonde beside him wasn't much better. While Roxas hadn't had as many drinks as his friend, he didn't tolerate alcohol as well as Axel did, putting him in around the same boat as the redhead sitting next to him on the couch.

The redheaded twenty year old turned to observe his best friend and seeing Roxas's big blue eyes, full, pink lips, and apathetic stare suddenly gave Axel the urge to kiss the blonde.

Axel was never one to deny his urges.

Morning light filtered in through the blinds in Axel's apartment window shedding its glow onto two college students entangled in Axel's bed. The spiky haired redhead cracked a bleary eye open and, feeling the headache coming on, immediately shut it again. However, before Axel could return to dreamland again, he noticed the small figure whose limbs mixed with his. Fully opening his catlike green eyes, Axel was greeted with the sight of his best friend, Roxas, snugly encased in his long arms. A bright red mark of possessiveness on the blonde's neck forcefully reminded the redhead of last night's activities in perfect detail.

Damn, he was in big shit.

_6. Yo-yos_

"Hey Axe, look at the new toy my mom got me!" Seven year old Roxas Skye shoved his new shiny trinket under his best friend's nose for effect.

Axel stared at the toy. It was only a stupid yo-yo. He should know. Nine year olds knew everything.

Roxas didn't seem to see his clear disinterest in the toy and promptly began demonstrating how his mom taught him how to use it. Up and down the spinning toy went, Roxas's fascinated eyes following every movement. Axel rolled his eyes. In no time, the yo-yo would be dumped into the toy chest of no return in favor of something shiny and new, like Axel's new remote controlled truck.

Axel's form slumped as he sulkily shoveled sand into the small red pail beside him. Three days had passed and Roxas had still yet to give up on the yo-yo and Axel wasn't too happy about being ignored in favor for a piece of plastic connected to string. To even worsen his mood, all of the swings on the schoolyard had been stolen by fifth graders so he had retreated to the sandbox of all places. To express his anger, the redhead shoved his pail of sand over, spilling its contents. The boy huffed. That hadn't made him feel any better.

Suddenly, the small form of Roxas invaded Axel's vision. The blonde was holding his head in his hands and tears were quickly collecting in the pools of azure. Axel's anger quickly redirected itself from Roxas to whoever had made his blonde best friend cry.

"A-axel, X-xemnas took m-my yo-yo!"

Axel narrowed his eyes at the fifth grader's name. Xemnas was a big bully, and for making Roxas cry, he would pay! The redhead immediately stood up and stalked over to where the silver haired student was showing off his latest prize to his friends.

"Hey! You give that back!" yelled Axel, walking up confidently to Xemnas which was saying something since Xemnas had a pretty good amount of height on the third grader.

"Give what back?" mocked Xemnas, holding the yo-yo just high enough that Axel couldn't reach it.

"You stole that yo-yo you meanie! Give it back!"

"Why? It's not even yours!"

Needless to say, Axel returned to a hiccupping Roxas with the yo-yo, although sustaining a black eye and some bruising. The blonde stared at the toy for a moment before launching himself at Axel. "Thank you so much Axe! You're the bestest friend in the whole wide world!"

Axel hugged his companion back and examined the stupid little toy still clutched in his scraped hands. Oh well, at least Roxas was paying attention to him again…

* * *

**A/N:** Love it? Hate it? Review? =)


End file.
